Church of Saint Cuthbert
The church of Saint Cuthbert, god of law and retribution. Description St. Cuthbert’s church, known colloquially as the Scales of Balance, is devoted to the law set down by its patron deity. Mortal laws are to be respected, but if they must be broken to preserve the law of the god, so be it. An enemy of the church is branded a Lawbreaker – the most heinous condemnation the clergy can hand out – and dealt with mercilessly. The church of St. Cuthbert does not believe in redemption, only in retribution. Its members do not hesitate to make examples of enemies. An eye for an eye is not enough for the Church. When it comes to a Lawbreaker, only a head for an eye can balance the scales. If a score of bandits has been terrorising a trade route, then they will be met by a century of templars. Nor does this church deal in half measures. Known enemies are rarely given quarter, and the Church frequently brings far more troops to the field than most observers would deem necessary to win. As a result of its unbending views, the Church forms the foundation of many systems of national law – such as in the kingdom of Albaida. Where St. Cuthbert’s church does not dictate local laws, it still enforces its own, making its clergy unpopular with the ruling caste. For the most part, high-ranking members of the church are willing to work with local governments to form alliances, but the Law is always supreme. Dogma The words of St. Cuthbert are wise, practical and sensible. Among his followers, the word of the Cudgel is law, and his followers take pains to spread the word so that all may benefit from St. Cuthbert's wisdom. Weakness in faith and acting against the saint's teachings are intolerable, especially in believers. St. Cuthbert exhorts his followers to make increasing efforts to bring unbelievers into the fold. Honesty, truthfulness, practicality, and reasonability are the highest virtues according to St. Cuthbert Clergy & Temples Priests of the Cudgel are often stern folk who speak their minds plainly. They do not suffer fools and disapprove of those who backslide in faith. Many often also hold positions in the local law enforcement establishment. Temples of St. Cuthbert are usually solid and imposing. Their entrances and facades feature quotes attributed to St. Cuthbert, which may be inspirational or threatening. Enemies & Allies Saint Cuthbert’s church is wary of churches of other lawful and good gods, but cautiously gets on with them. Saint Cuthbert’s church is distrustful and antagonistic to churches that preach freedom from law and responsibility. Saint Cuthbert’s church despises all evil churches and organisations. The hierarchy of the church dislikes the church of Pelor, which it sees as a dangerous and destabilising influence. Members The appeal of the Church is very wide, and people from all walks of life and all parts of the world are counted as its adherents. This is the single largest church in the world. Titles Those who advance within the strict hierarchy of the Church are afforded the titles of law enforcers. In states where the Church is the state religion, these titles are actually endorsed by the state. Duties Adherents of the Church must uphold the Law, and must fast and meditate upon the Law when they wish to gain in stature within the church. Regular monthly tithes are a must. Benefits Those who advance within the church become more adept at bringing Lawbreakers to justice and resisting their spells. Category:Church Category:Affiliation Category:Saint Cuthbert Category:The Church of Saint Cuthbert Category:Scales of Balance